<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmer Than Blood by Hollow_Vessel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601476">Warmer Than Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Vessel/pseuds/Hollow_Vessel'>Hollow_Vessel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bloodloss, Cold, Cuddling, F/M, Rivalry, Violence, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Vessel/pseuds/Hollow_Vessel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim, invader-to-be, is assigned Tak as his partner on a training mission. The two rivals work together to defeat a camp of aliens, but it doesn’t go as smoothly as they would like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tak/Zim (Invader Zim), ZATR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmer Than Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be simple for the rambunctious, freshly weapon ready invader-to-bes. And for the most part, it was. </p><p>Planet Krexen was inhabited by these terrible creatures... They were scaled and tall. Taller than the Tallests! And with spikes embedded into their skin in every which way, and orangey red eyes.<br/>Currently, a revolt was taking place on the planet. Forces were gathering power to overthrow the highly corrupt government.</p><p>The government which was allied with the Irkens (albeit, almost loosely), as they agreed to allow Irkens to train there occasionally (with the hostile environment and extreme climates proving to be excellent for drills and wilderness survival). <br/>The revolt taking place would not go over well with the Irkens. And so they had sent down a force (of trainees). It would secure the Irkens a resource for which they relied on, and made for an excellent first outing for the raring to go invaders-in-training.</p><p>The class of Irkens (class A) was divvied up into eight groups of two, “randomly” assigned. <br/>The tallest trainees got assigned as each other’s partners, however. So Tak doubted that it was completely up to chance. And by extension, so did Zim, as she had pointed this fact out to him.</p><p>Skoodge was paired up with Arc and Krey was assigned to help Tenn. It mostly seemed to be based on height. The two shortest, were of course Mink and Rei. </p><p>The next tallest group was Zim’s. He had been assigned TAK. To which he grumbled and snarled about behind the commander’s back. Never in front of Poki, because she had this... Authority about her. Maybe because of her OBVIOUS connections to Tallest Miyuki herself...</p><p>Though, as they boarded the battle cruiser and were informed of their actual assignments and designated positions, Zim suddenly found himself glad that he was partnered with Tak, however much of a menace she was. It meant that he didn’t have to deal with the condescending tallers of the class, nor did he have to deal with any of the bumbling incompetents (Skoodge, Mink, Arc, <i>Purple</i>).</p><p>Tak was worthy enough for Zim to call her an adversary. She studied well, had good marks and was a hell of a fighter. Zim could respect that, even if he occasionally wanted to gut her. She also wanted to gut him, it was mutual. They were the only two in the class who could handle the other. Although their even record of 58-58 WAS annoying, he had to admit that him and Tak were the best of the class.</p><p>Zim pitied the others. He even openly laughed at them as Poki exited their transport quarters and was whisked away to another section of the ship.<br/>Eyes glared daggers at him. But Zim didn’t care! He was better than all of them! ALL OF THEM! Their heights didn’t matter nor their supposed skill in combat. None of them were cut out to be an invader. Zim could tell. He could tell how SOFT they were. They wouldn’t last a day on Krexen. </p><p>His partner in crime and training partner for the undetermined amount of time that this would take, was busy looking at their assignment tablet.</p><p>Zim blinked and looked over to her, noticing how she was not mocking her peers with him, but instead practically burying her face into the piece of tech.<br/>Doing the first thing that came to mind, as he usually operated, he snatched the wretched tablet out of her hands, bringing it up to his face and scanning over the information himself.</p><p>TEAM 2 - ASSIGNMENT: CLEAR OUT CAVERN LOCATED IN TRI-CLAW MOUNTAINS. MISSION PROSPECT: 3 DAYS TWO NIGHTS. CADETS: TAK, ZIM. POINTS: 100/100. <br/>RISKS: CAVE IN. EXTREME COLD. LOW VISIBILITY. ESTIMATED FOES: 12.</p><p>Skimming over it, Zim wasn’t concerned. He had trained, went through countless simulations, and had sparred with all of the other trainees. He had even bested a trained guard, whom he had had the opportunity to square off with thanks to Poki. And everyone knew that there was no one stronger than a fully trained Irken, who would do anything to kill. And if Zim could defeat one of them, then the pesky fire breathing lizards would put up little fight in comparison. </p><p>...</p><p>SLASH.</p><p>This was the last of the lizards. Tak had taken out her half, six of the foul things. Zim, five so far. This was the final one in the camp, probably. But he was also the biggest, with the most scars and the fiercest gaze that Zim had ever seen. </p><p>Before Tak could chase off after him, Zim had taken it upon himself to dash deeper into the camp and confront the likely leader himself. He could take him out easily, he knew and was sure of his abilities. And besides, Tak had just fought one, she would probably be tired still. It was on his honor as an Invader-to-be that he would take the fight. </p><p>That, and he might get higher marks thanks to his ‘heroism’. </p><p>As expected, the battle was fierce. Two prideful creatures prowling. One on oversized claws and the other on spindly PAK legs. </p><p>Tak did the right thing by staying out and letting them duke it out one on one. It wasn’t her turn, and the pair hadn’t helped each other with any of their previous battles.</p><p>But something about the eyes of this one... Unsettled her. <br/>He had seen bloodshed before. Much of it. Those scars...</p><p>Zim screamed in fury suddenly, lunging forwards and driving his short sword deeply into the abdomen of the hard-scaled soldier. This was met with a hiss of pain. Zim smirked because he knew then and there that it was over. He had won and come out on top!<br/>He tugged on the blade to pull it back to his grasp and fall into another ready stance. </p><p>Zim pulled in a deep breath as he listened to the spray of blood hitting the cave floor. Though it was a lowly lit chamber, he could see and smell the rancid green blood, mixed with speckles of his own sweet, bright pink. </p><p>Though the Irken was clearly the best match, and the one who had triumphed, that didn’t mean that his opponent had not been great. On the contrary, Zim was far from untouched. He had been worn out by his previous fights over the two day period in which they had been here. </p><p>Though his PAK had healed anything major, he was still battered, tired, and deserving of a rest.</p><p>This fight with the wild, blindly clawing tyrant has given him quite a bit of damage. A few cracked, or broken ribs, numerous deep slashes dripping with the species’ weak but burning poison, and many, many bruises, some of which would likely leave him with a nice scar in memory. <br/>Being Irken, however, meant that almost none of this pain reached his nervous system. His PAK filtered out the unnecessary stimuli. Which happened to include pain over a certain degree.</p><p>But it didn’t mean that the bloodloss disorientated him any less. Not that it mattered, since he had won.</p><p>With a flick of the wrist, more blood was shed from his weapon with a satisfying splat on the floor. </p><p>“H-ha... Y-you bugs think you are so good...” The lizard croaked out his first intelligent word in the entire encounter, tongue stumbling over broken and hard to say Irken words. Silly one, who wasn’t keen enough to know that their PAKs would translate his language for them. It was flattering to think that he would try to learn their complicated tongue just to curse them one last time, before his defeat.</p><p>Irken Zim smirked again, flashing a dangerous smile of magenta teeth, arranged in a gritted together zipper. <br/>“We are GOOD. We are much better than you bags of scales! INSOLENT WORMS! ALL OF YOU! BWAHAHAHA!”</p><p>He screamed out, fully knowing who was the better of the two. Himself.</p><p>The alien didn’t say anything to him.</p><p>“Wait, Zim, watch ou-!”</p><p>BANG.</p><p>A bright flash exploded momentarily through the cave, a distant explosion sounding. Then, an awfully loud cracking sound echoed throughout the tunnel.<br/>In barely a moment, the cocky invader went from a boasting, victorious little bug, to a screeching smeet. The ceiling had collapsed, exposing them to the cold outside air and falling flurries. Blood stained the rocks covering him, along with the ones around him. It was all a bright Irken pink. Contorted metal stuck out from between the pieces of cavern that had collapsed. </p><p>The lizard was definitely dead. And Zim wasn’t far from.</p><p>As the dust settled, Tak rushes forward with careful PAK lasers already warming up to slice through the rubble. The heat between the laser and the frigid air caused a bit of fog, but Tak remained focused on the task as she tried to cut the larger pieces of ceiling.</p><p>Zim knew only pain. His entire body was riddled with it. His head throbbed painfully, and he could feel the slick discomfort that his blood caused.. Was... Was he going to die?</p><p>Cold air seeped in from between the chunks of earth layered on top of him. It was so cold it stung at his wounds, like a hound chewing at his wounds. It felt as if little smeet claws were being dug into his abdomen.</p><p>What had to be the most disturbing was the amount of pain. It was odd and cathartic. He thought that he must have hit the pain limit during the battle. How could he feel this? Was he going to die? </p><p>After his initial scream of surprise and agony, Zim attempted to pull in a breath. The air felt like it was filled with blades. It stung his mouth and throat and his chest. At least, the small amount of air that he was actually able to inhale. The weight in his chest was pressing down harder and harder. <br/>Was that a crunch?<br/>He could feel something tearing through the fresh slashes in his abdomen, going with the weight. Like a heavy blade... It made him feel... nauseous.</p><p>Zim’s head was swimming in pain, his vision was full of spots, the sights blurring and spinning. It was bright out, he noted. So... weird and foreign.</p><p>Suddenly, the cold stabbing at his wounds turned to warmth. And from warmth to a blazing heat. And the spots on his vision were overshadowed by the bright lights he could see. Not the sky. This was something else... Something bright pink and familiar...<br/>A laser...? </p><p>That meant Tak!</p><p>Garbled sound above him didn’t make its meaning known. He made to squint, but couldn’t focus his sight at all. Another painful breath was pulled in, and out with it came a small whimper.</p><p>Tak flinched at the sound, then began working even faster. It was such an un-Irkenly noise. It would be a crime for her to let it continue. And if the instructors found out about this, then...<br/>Tak wasn’t sure. It wouldn’t be good, them finding out about such a sign of weakness. And with their heights...</p><p>With the assistance of her PAK legs, Tak lifted away the obstacles and set them aside carefully. The sight was... Nauseating. A rock had practically impaled the small invader. Half of it was buried into his flesh.<br/>His head has a great big bump on the back of it, more blood. His arm was bent in an incorrect orientation, blood. His torso looked... deflated, along with a few slices from his battle. The new outside lighting helped Tak to figure out what was going on with her partner. </p><p>Without a second thought, she took out the emergency supplies that had been given to them before they had left the ship.<br/>Zim’s first move as their self assigned leader of the mission, was to throw it away. He had called it weak and pointless. Tak, however confident in their abilities she was, knew that throwing away their <i>emergency</i> supplies was foolish. <br/>This was a choice that she had made behind Zim’s back. Now, she figured that he wouldn’t mind. </p><p>Tak ripped through the safety plastic with her sharp claw-gauntlets before setting it aside, supplies splayed out for easy access.</p><p>Zim stared up with glazed over eyes, antennae twitching as his body took the brunt of the pain. The level of which was so high... He had never felt something so... So terrible. He wanted to scream but his voice was caught in his throat and his tongue felt like it was made of lead.</p><p>Suddenly, the rock that had been stabbed into him was jostled. He actually screamed, but it was short winded and left him feeling light headed. His vision for blurrier, and the sounds of the rushing wind from outside started sounding tinny and far away. </p><p>Tak cringed to the scream, antennae slicking to the top of her head. </p><p>She knew logically, that all of the lizards were dead. And that his screams, if they were to attract any enemies, they would have already. But she couldn’t hear that. And so she reached forwards and clamped her claws over his mouth before using her PAK legs to lift and toss aside the rock that had stabbed him.</p><p>Zim couldn’t breathe for a moment. But he couldn’t voice the burning white pain coursing through him either, on account of something being pressed down against his mouth. His antennae were go straight for a second before going back to occasional twitching. <br/>He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and the coldness returning. Aaah. He must have ripped up his uniform... That’s why it was so... cold...</p><p>Tak worked quickly from there, doing her best of keeping him quiet and treating the wounds. As she progressed through the process, her concern grew deeper and deeper.</p><p>Invaders don’t bleed that much. Well, most Irkens shouldn’t. Their PAKs were supposed to speed up the healing process and in turn control the bleeding. Tak had to wrap him up pretty heavily for it to slow down.</p><p>It was difficult work to tie it off. Her claws felt heavy and hard to move due to the cold, not responding to her commands.</p><p>With one last bandage around his head, and around twenty minutes from when she had started, she was finished and could focus on the next thing. Moving him and finding shelter.<br/>The way they had come was blocked off. The only visible exit was the one straight above, which was a gaping chasm up to the sky above.</p><p>A sky that was slowly growing dark. A darker sky meant that it would be colder, and with their injuries and lack of proper shelter...</p><p>Tak shoved away the thoughts as she put away the spare supplies that she hadn’t used. Though she kept some pocket injectors handy. She had already given Zim one of the three shots of painkillers, of course. <br/>“To your feet, come on now.” Tak ushered him to stand.</p><p>Zim was dazed and confused. His head felt like it was going to split in two, and he felt... Oddly light. Along with the stabbing in his intestines and ache in his back. Things hurt a lot. The tips of his antennae were numb, and so were his hand and feet claws.<br/>He could tell now though, that the reason he was feeling less pain was Tak. She must have performed some first aid on him.</p><p>Zim would shift to sit up before giving a groan of pain. A searing jolt shot through him with the movement. </p><p>Tak growled softly. This was taking too long. <br/>Her anger wasn’t directed at Zim. Just the entire situation. That bloody lizard... how could they have known that they were have that sort of technology down here? They were supposed to be just. Rebels. They weren’t supposed to have any resources outside of maybe a sword or taser at the most advanced technological level...</p><p>She cursed herself for not considering it sooner.<br/>Without another thought, she went and grabbed Zim under the arms, and pulled him up by his bloodied armor.<br/>Zim flinched and screeched to this, but Tak didn’t care. They needed to find shelter. Visibility was already dangerously low with them being underground. Though the night would provide some light, it wouldn’t be nearly enough to escape.. for now, they had to find somewhere warm. Warmer than here, at least.</p><p>And if she already couldn’t feel her claws, she reasoned that her assigned partner wasn’t faring much better.</p><p>Tak supporters Zim’s small frame by shoving an arm around him, practically dragging him along, with half of him leaned over her shoulder. </p><p>There wasn’t anything that screamed shelter at her. In fact, even as she got further away from the entrance to the cave, the air grew colder and colder.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Tak found them a little side branch of the cave. The space was small and sort of cramped. A little nook in the wall that would make for... A decent place to rest. </p><p>Tak maneuvered the pair of them through the narrow entryway and quickly settled Zim down, who gave another painful whimper and groan.</p><p>“Oh be quiet you big smeet.” Tak hissed out, before sitting down beside him and cozying up against a wall.</p><p>“Aah... It hurts.” He forced out in response, closing his eyes tightly in the darkness and trying not to feel it. Moving had irritated the injuries, but at least he wasn’t...</p><p>The cold was seeping up through his clothes, however. It was hard to be comfortable once that began, with the sticky blood being cool and sticking to him and just....<br/>His antennae were quivering, despite how much he fought against it. It was cold... And he was feeling light-headed as dizzy.</p><p>Tak felt a pang of... Something. Seeing her partner in pain like this wasn’t very nice. And she could hear the light thwaps his trembling antennae made.</p><p>“Shh...”</p><p>Tak was met with a pained groan. Oh. She felt bad for him... A soft sigh escaped her. The purple wearing one would press herself further against the wall of the small cubby, rubbing her hands on her arms in a loudly attempt to push away any coldness.</p><p>Eventually a quiet fell over them.<br/>Zim felt himself drifting in and out. But one thing prevailed, and that was how cold it was. The walls and floor of the cave seemed to amplify it. It made his pain feel like sharpened daggers. Daggers that were too sharp to be seen at the very edge.</p><p>Tak’s wounds didn’t ache too badly.. But the cold was making her antennae shake and caused her breath to fog. <br/>Curse this planet and its long nights. </p><p>“T-Tak?” A voice chimed out. She directed her purple gaze down, still hugging her knees in an effort of holding warmth closer to herself.</p><p>“Yes?” She asked in an annoyed drawl. It was too cold for this... She just wanted to fall asleep. And for him too as well, so he wouldn’t bother her with his incessant whining.</p><p>“...It’s cold...” Zim pressed, a whine escaping him.</p><p>“Well sit up. The ground is cold.” Tak shrugged slightly, before watching Zim struggle to sit up.</p><p>Tak huffed at the pathetic sight. Zim was better than this...<br/>She awkwardly reached over and pulled him to sit up.</p><p>Zim blinked slightly. He couldn’t see much in the dark, but he could feel the warm hand of Tak grabbing his shoulder and guiding him to sit up. Warm...</p><p>Once off the ground, he felt less cold. But he felt more pain. It was a conflicting thing. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt tears welling up. Then he would lean back, wanting oh so badly for the pressure to be off his wounds. </p><p>Tak let out an unbecoming squeak as she felt a warm body press up against her front. <br/>“Zim? What are you- Get off of me...” She muttered, voice growing weak until she trailed off awkwardly. </p><p>Her companion didn’t move, and in fact seemed to relax. He was tired and now he wasn’t so cold. Well. Zim felt... His back was warm.</p><p>Zim would shift and wrap his arms around the source of warmth that he couldn’t see.</p><p>Tak blinked in confusion.<br/>“Wh-what are you doing?” She scowled at the closeness.<br/>“You’re being very unprofessional you big smeet.” Tak chided, before resigning herself to Zim’s vice-like grip.</p><p>...It <i>was</i> warmer...</p><p>Her face certainly felt warmer as she felt Zim slumping against her in the darkness.</p><p>Tak sat absolutely still for what felt like an eternity, before she relaxed, posture loosening as she settled against the wall more and finally wrapped her arms around Zim.</p><p>...<br/>It was just to share body heat.</p><p>Tak inwardly scowled was she closed her eyes.</p><p>If he ever brought this up, she swore she would...</p><p>Tak gave a resigned little sigh, letting drowsiness finally overcome her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaa I’ve been writing this instead of updating my other works and I am not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>